Confusion
by hopefullwriter
Summary: its an important day... today rin is going to beat haruka. Or so he thought, because what happens when haruka gets into an severe accident? and nitori is jealous of haruka because why is matsuoka-sempai always with nanase? nitorixrinxharuka first chapters T then later on the story will be M rated. WARNING YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

H1 The important day

Rin's POV.

The rain is dripping on Rin's shoulders as he walks back from school. He doesn't care about becoming wet. Rin sighs when he sees Nitori running towards him, 'We have to go to!' Nitori shouts as Rin interrupts: 'Yeah I know we have to go to swimming practice'. Rin knew all too well, since his mind has been on the swimming practice for some time now.

They are having a joint practice with Iwatobi today. That means he'll see Haru-chan, and race with him. Rin is burning from excitement. He always gets an adrenaline kick if he races against Haru. He is the only one to make him this excited.

They walk to their dorm room. Rin gets his bag, dumps everything in it and leaves, walking rather quickly to go to swimming practice. Nitori isn't ready jet, and when he sees Rin left, and is already at the end of the hallway, he quickly puts everything in his bag. Matsuoka-senpai, wait up! Rin sighs and walks a little slower. Nitori catches up and they walk towards the indoor swimming pool. They talk about the results of the last race, especially about the race between Rin and Haru-chan. You did very well Matsuoka-senpai! 'You almost beat him'. Rin grinds his teeth. That's the case Nitori, I almost beat him every time. But I'm still not good enough! Nitori looks up at his senpai and frowns. Of course you are good enough! You just had a bad day, that's all! Nitori smiles at him. Rin is irritated. Why does Nitori always look at everything so positive. So you're suggesting I had a bad day every time I had to race against Haru-chan?

Nitori looks at the ground. Uhmm… yeah, I think? Rin shakes his head. Never mind Nitori, you just be happy, while I think of the realistic things.

They reached the changing rooms. Rin and Nitori change in their swimming clothes when the door of the changing room opens.

Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Haru step into the room. Haru looks around, takes his pants of, and he wears his swimming pants, of course.

Then he runs off to the swimming pool. Rin stares at him. This is it. Today is the day I am going to beat Haru….


	2. Chapter 2

H2 The race that results into a disaster

Rin walks towards the pool. He hears shouting and splashing of water. Today is the day. The day he is finally going to beat Haru-chan.

He walks towards line one. He puts on his goggles, and steps on the startblock. He stretches his hands and bends forward, his right leg against the back of the block. First some warming up laps. He dives into the water. Nitori is cheering for him. That damn Nitori.

Rin swims a few laps as he watches Haru swim, free of course. I have to win today. For my father. He swims even faster and gets really pumped up. When he has swum five laps he waits until Haru-chan reaches the startingline. Haru let's race, I feel I am going to win today.

Haru and Rin are swimming back to the beginning of their lines.

Haru is in line two, Rin in line one.

They climb out of their lines and step onto the starting block.

Rin puts on his goggles his usual way while haru is glancing towards Nitori who is shouting 'go Matsuoka-sempai! You can win today!'

Rin rolls his eyes. Nitori, always making a big deal out of everything.

But secretly Rin felt the same. He had the feeling he could actually win today. What he didn't know is that neither of them would win today…

Get Set, Ready… GO!

Rin and Haru dive into the water. Rin dives a little bit further.

Haru dives deep into the water. Feels the water. He wishes Rin would just feel it to, and not always want to race. Haru snaps out of his daydream and resurfaces. Rin is a few meters ahead of him.

Rin looks behind him. Wow, I am actually ahead of Haru! He hears faint shouting. Nitori of course. He is really excited he got to see the race today, because the last time he actually missed it, because of a math test he had to redo. Rin had helped him study, what was really nice of him. But Nitori wished he could just be like Rin. Never studying for a thing and always getting good grades while he had to study every night to get average ones. The day of the race he had the test and he was even more nervous for the race than for his own test. He was way too distracted to pay attention to the test and got another average grade. But he was happy with it since he passed the test. Nitori went to the pool as soon as the test was over. But what he saw wasn't making him happy. Rin lost again, so he had to cheer him up. Don't misunderstand, Nitori liked cheering Rin up, but he didn't want to tell the results of his test, since he passed and Rin lost. So Nitori walked up to Rin and said, I failed.

Did you win? Rin shook his head and walked into the changing room.

Haa,haaa, Rin is puffing loudly. He reached the finish line.

He looks next to him. Haru is also puffing. Maybe, maybe he has won today, Rin thought. They climb out of the water. He looks up at the scoring board. HE LOST AGAIN.

WHY?!

Rin is furious, and runs toward the changing room with Nitori behind him. Matsuoka-sempai! It's not your fault you're just having a bad day!

Rin growls at Nitori and shuts the door in his face. LEAVE ME ALONE!

Nitori stays behind, rather confused.

Nitori and Rin just changed into their uniforms as they hear someone shout their names: RIN! NITORI!

Rin and Nitori turn around to see Seijuro-kun, their swimming captain, run towards them. Haa-ha.. Puff-pufff.. Seijuro-kun is panting from running so hard, and walks the last part. When he reaches them they see captain is still in his swimming clothes. Guys! Something happened to Nanase-san!

He's bleeding! We have to call an ambulance!

Rin is shocked..

Haru.. hurt?

Then he starts laughing really hard.

'It's a joke right?' he says. There's no way Haru is hurt.

Rin… don't panic, but he is hurt really bad!

We have to do something!

Seijuro doesn't wait for their answer and runs back to the swimming pool.

Nitori's POV.

I stare at Rin. His face became pale. Why does Rin care so much for nanase-san? I thought they were just rivals? Nitori is staring at Rin. Then Rin starts screaming at Nitori: We have to HURRY! Where is he?! Rin runs to the pool and Nitori stays behind. Nanase-san… had an accident?

He turns and walks towards the pool where he sees the ultimate sight of horror. Haru, drenched in blood. Lying onto the ground.

Authors note:

Helllo Guys! I'm very excited for this fanfic since its my first one :)

so please be gentle with me !

Hope You Enjoyed, stay tuned for the updates,

I have currenlty a lot of stress at school, a lot of things are going wrong, so I may have trouble updating soon...

But I will do my best for my readers :P

Oh and thanks Guest for my very first review!

I was so happy when I read it !

I will do my best to update for you, and everyone who reads this hehe.

I know the first chapter was a bit boring but I hope the second one was better.

Stay tuned for the coming chapters! bye *kiss*


	3. Chapter 3

Rin's POV:

What just happend?

Why. Why. Why. How did this happen?

I stare at Haruka.

A few people are gathered around haruka, including Nitori and me.

Haru is just lying there, just behind the starting block, in a pool of blood.

My mind is blank, I can't think straight anymore.

WHYY! I scream. Nitori grabs my arms, and starts talking to me,

Shh it's alright they are taking him to a hospital. But the words don't reach me. Wait, I think, I need to perform CPR!

I kneel beside Haru and shove everyone out of my way.

Nitori! Call an ambulance! Do everything to get them here as quick as possible! I put my ear on Haru's chest. I don't hear a sound…

His heart has stopped! CPR, what was it again? Rei answerd, mumbling:

First he needs to be on a hard surface, the sternum must be 5-6 cm to be pressed. The massage should be with both hands are carried out and supported by the body weight of the rescuer.

Seijuro came back with an AED (Automated External Defibrillator).

We can use this!

**In the meantime**

Nitori was in the changing room, calling an ambulance.

'Emergency call service, How can I help you?'

Nitori heard a womans voice speaking.

'Hello, Aiichiro Nitori here,' I am calling for a friend of mine..

Nitori is panicking. 'He suddenly collapsed and is drenched in blood'. Nitori can't speak clear. OK Nitori, calm down, it won't help panicking, he said to himself. 'Oh dear' she said, Where are you, we are getting you an ambulance!

We are in Kanji, Samezuka Academy, the swimming academy.

He is in the pool. Nitori squeels as he is still panicking.

I hope everything is going to be fine, what if Haru dies?

Have you performed CPR? Is there an AED near? Do those things!

Are you near him? I can help through the phone.

Nitori runs towards the pool, out of the changing room.

Matsuoka-senpai! MATSUOKA-SENPAI! How is nanase-san?

Is he reacting yet? Is he still bleeding? Nitori stops screaming when he sees Rin is performing CPR. Why is rin doing this? Can't Tachibana-san do it? Where are they anyway? Nitori walks slowly to Rin and Nanase-san, the phone still in his hand. Rin, Niroti and Haru are the only ones left in the pool. The others are waiting at the front of the school, for the ambulance. Seijuro had sent them away as they all were panicking around Rin and Haru. Seijuro himself was in school, searching for a teacher who could perform first help.

Nitori kneels down beside Rin, and watches him.

How is he? Nitori asks. Rin doesn't answer. All he does is massage Haru, as an act of desperation. Haru is still not reacting, but sometimes they hear a faint sound of a heartbeat.

**5 Minutes earlier.**

Seijuro came running with an AED. Rin grabs it out of his hands,

opens it and reads the manual. Seijuro sends everyone away, even Tachibana-san, who desperately wants to stay. Rin needs space he said. You go fetch the ambulance personnel. That way you can help too, Seijuro said, calming Makoto-san. Of course he wants to stay, but it is better not to. Rin kneels down beside Haru. Turns him. Where does the blood come from anyway? What happened? Then he sees the wound, and is shocked. How could this have happened here?

Why, where and how?

The wound is bleeding heavily, Haru loses a lot of blood.

Haru doesn't move, is very pale, his eyes are empty, no emotion, stare into the room and don't show any sign of life. It's worse than he imagined. I hope the ambulance comes quickly!

Seijuro turned on the AED and gives it to Rin. 'clear'! shouts Rin.

Seijuro gets back. Rin puts the loaded chargers onto Haru.

Bzzzz ! Haru's chest comes up, but he doesn't respond.

Rin repeats the same thing and the second time hears something:

A soft breathing! Rin listens at the chest of haru. He breaths again!

But his heartbeat is still faint. Rin keeps doing CPR.

R-Rin kuch kuch .. Haru opens his eyes, and looks up to Rin, and sees

Rins eyes, filled with tears. Rin is shocked. Haru, he's back!

Rin embraces Haru with quite a lot of force. Haru.. Haru! Your back, he says, while crying. I was so afraid, afraid you would die!

Haru I WAS SCARED. Rin continues to hug Haru.  
Then they hear shouting. Haru, still weak, collapses, and is unconscious.

HEY GUYS!

I know I know, I am wayyy to late to update.

I AM SO SORRY!  
I am so busy with school and other stuff, but I will continue this story for you 3

Reaction to reviews:

Guest: thanks for my very first review! I was so happy to get it!

Haha You will find out soon enough :P stay tuned for the next chapters!

I will update more since its vacation, so I have more time, finally :P

Pirates: Hehehe maybe maybe :) anyway stay tuned for the next ones. I don't know how long it will take but I will do my very best!

Please Review and all that good stuff!

XOXO hopefullwriter


End file.
